Peregrinus versión español
by Trenzas
Summary: Los personajes principales de esta historia de algún modo lograron seguir. Cuáles serán las consecuencias para quienes se encontraron involucrados en la concepción de su propia nación. Fic Rosa de Versalles, variacion AU fic; what if. Pruébenla, puede que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Peregrinus: palabra del latin. Traducida al castellano como peregrino.

Fue un término usado durante el Imperio Romano, desde el año 30 a.C. hasta 212 d.C. para denotar a un súbdito provincial libre, pero no considerado como un ciudadano romano. Los designados _peregrini_ formaban la vasta mayoría de los habitantes del imperio en los siglos I y II. Fueron ciudadanos de segunda clase hasta el año 212, cuando la ciudadanía romana fue otorgada a todos quienes habitaran en el Imperio.

Durante la República Romana, el término _Peregrinus_ denotaba a cualquier individuo desprovisto de la ciudadanía romana, siendo esta parcial o total, sin importar si esta persona estuviese bajo o fuera del dominio romano.

Referencia: "Foreigners at Rome: citizens and strangers" de David Noy

* * *

Chicas, chicos, por favor cuando terminen esta lectura, traten de leer la nota que postee al final, Gracias. =)

Y, tengan piedad de mí. Porfis.

* * *

**Peregrinus**

Prólogo

A las afueras de París, por aquel camino que lleva a la ciudad de Versalles, Alexandre desaceleró el trote de su caballo. Al borde de un bosque, desmontó, pasando las riendas sobre la cabeza de su animal para después atar estas alrededor del tronco de un roble, justamente como le había enseñado su padre años atrás.

"Ya es mala cosa que se aleje de ti a galope, pero eso no es nada comparado con un cólico; deja a tu animal libre y lo perderás definitivamente" él le había dicho.

A patadas y arranques, se deshizo de hongos y de otras sospechosas malezas, después de haberlo hecho, ninguna porquería quedó al alcance del metiche. Alexandre acercó una manzana al hocico de este; bocadillo terminado en menos de dos mordiscos, después de esto se dirigió a lo suyo. Pero su concentración no le duraría mucho: las distracciones tienen un mal hábito, les gusta aparecer de sorpresa.

Al desvestirse de su capa negra, sutil presencia vino a su encuentro; lo encontró abierto y vulnerable, así como pasa a todos quienes no esperan visitas; fue fácil para esta persuadir al joven. Le hizo desviar su vista hacia troncos de robles, hayas y pinos, mientras él sacaba de su alforja aquellos implementos que había planeado usar durante su último día de licencia del regimiento; una caótica carpeta, que parecía explotar con hojas de papel, y un estuche de cuero cuyo contenido eran trozos de carboncillo y pequeñas plumas de bolsillo. Aparentemente creía que no necesitaba mirar dentro de la alforja o lo que sus manos hacían, los objetos estaban ahí y estos no irían a ninguna parte, pero lo que había atrapado su atención era de naturaleza ligera y fugaz, esta demandaba su completa atención. El viento suspendió más que el aroma a tierra mojada y a sabia para él; olía a niñez, a un tiempo pasado en otra geografía.

Meses atrás, habiendo finalizado la campaña de Prusia, Alexandre había retornado junto a sus camaradas y a su líder de patrulla desde el este. A estos Chasseurs se les había encomendado una honorable tarea. Recordó el estrépito de las descargas de cañón, el constante tañido de las campanas de cada capilla, iglesia y catedral al llegar a Paris; todo aquel barullo para dar la bienvenida a los portadores de las buenas nuevas. No sabía, que en otras ciudades, por aquel Tratado de Tilsit, se había replicado el mismo alegre alboroto. Un día de doble celebración, ya que su líder había hecho coincidir la entrega del documento, estandartes y medallas, con el cumpleaños del emperador. Ya lo discutían horas más tarde, en las barracas de Bellechasse. Lo que el capitán Daumesnil les compelió hacer, debió convertirse en algún tipo de marca; 930 millas en sólo 36 días de viaje. "Tuvimos suerte; los días son largos; es verano."

"Si, que suerte, la cabalgata les dio una atractiva forma a nuestras nalgas" había contestado uno, poniendo el cuidado necesario con su tierno par al retornar a su asiento. Pero una oración puede tener un sin fin de interpretaciones. Uno de sus camaradas, no había logrado captar la ironía en su voz, además, a su regreso, un sin fin de miradas lánguidas había recibido. Sus dueñas se derretían cual cremosa mantequilla en medio de su tibia lengua y paladar.

"No nos faltarán niñas entonces" Niñas, ciertamente a él no le faltaron.

"Niñas" el soñador había dicho. Ojos al cielo. A pesar de su brillante carrera y escasos años, niñas le faltaron.

"Como abejas a la miel" el poeta había agregado. Atractivo regular. Excelente relator y poeta. Versos de ensueño susurró a los tiernos oídos, sólo una abeja voló hacia él y bebió de su dulce néctar. Sobre papel había asegurado un nuevo encuentro. Lo tenía guardado al interior de la bota que se hallaba usando.

Alexandre había chasqueado la lengua. Jovencitas le habían sobrado, pero sólo se había acercado a una de cabellos rojizos, una que le hiciera retornar brevemente al inicio de su adolescencia. Le habían permitido pasearla por perfumados jardines, ofrecerle un brazo mientras apuraban el paso bajo los árboles, pero entre espesos arbustos habían perdido de vista a la octogenaria dama de compañía. "Nah, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte un uniforme y hacen línea detrás de ti" con un prosaico comentario similar a este, habría de aniquilar la poesía en el corazón de la pelirroja "tú lo sabes bien Cornélie" había agregado con un dejo de malicia en la lengua; ante esto, todos habían torcido sus labios en una mueca aún más malévola, pues sabían sobre el número de suspiros que había dejado en el camino y cuanta ganancia había sacado de estos.

"No es lo mismo" había replicado Pierre Cornélie a su desabrido camarada. Había succionado el interior de sus mejillas, como si hubiese estado catando o saboreando el bouquet de variados vinos "no hay como nuestras chicas"

Ante lo dicho hubo asentimiento general, pero Alexandre se había limitado a observar el contento y la satisfacción de su rostro en silencio.

"Al fin, pensé que nunca volveríamos." había escuchado.

Después de tres años de campaña al noroeste de Europa, comentarios como este no dejaron de escucharse. Todos decían que extrañaban sus cielos, el cielo de nuestra nación es cálido, los colores de nuestra Francia son brillantes, asoleados incluso en las heladas invernales. Horizontes amplios e infinitos, amplios campos de trigo dorado; azul, amarillo y naranjos. Qué alegría por ellos! Pero para el hijo de dos ex émigrés, era como entrar a cualquier otra ciudad Europea, aunque había nacido allí.

El 16 de Abril de 1790, junto a su hermana, hace casi dieciocho años, en una casa de aspecto burgués de Saint Germain, habían nacido. El era tres minutos mayor, y de hecho, eso era un privilegio. Se había asegurado de subrayar aquel hecho, para reclamar el bastón de autoridad cuando fuera que la ocasión lo requiriera, o el agasajo de cumpleaños lo requiriera. Isabelle permanecía imperturbable "Como desee" solía decir, y de algún modo el guiño y la sonrisa que le seguían mientras le cortaba el más grande de todos los trozos de pastel, quitaba importante valor a su preciada licencia; la niña no tenía gran apetito de todas formas.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda! – bramó haciendo al caballo saltar sobre sus hierros. El frasco de tinta se había quebrado y cortado la yema de su dedo índice. Succionó el hilillo rojo de la herida y luego le dio una mirada; no era profundo, en unos minutos la corriente cesaría –Supongo que habré de usar el carboncillo – gruñó, al ver que las entrañas de la bolsa eran lentamente teñidas por el líquido – ¿Qué me dices? – le dijo al animal; había sentido al par de ojos castaños sobre él. El caballo hizo un sonoro relinche, al mismo tiempo que reacomodaba su cabeza, alineándola a su cuerpo. Alexandre sonrió divertido, pensó que desvariaba pero, no pudo evitar interpretar el gesto sino como una burla hacia él. Siendo niño lo hacía con frecuencia; se divertía imaginando y creando en medio del escaso ocio que sus padres le permitían para mantenerlo alejado de travesuras, personalidades para los animales que encontraba cerca; los gatos son listos, afectuosos pero cambian rápidamente al melindre y la arrogancia, los perros parecen ser unos simplones pero siempre te sorprenden con su ingenio y lealtad, las gallinas siempre están bien informadas pero el constante cacareo les convierte en unas chismosas, los patos y los gansos poseen buena orientación pero siempre se encontraban regañando al emprender una nueva misión; sólo él pensaba esto, ya que quitaba sus huevos de los nidos mientras empollaban; nunca olvidaría los ataques, el aleteo y el picoteo sobre él. Pero los equinos, esos niños eran especiales, te concedían todo, dejaban al jinete ser, solo para que este les dejara en paz de una buena vez. No que sacrificaran todo entretenimiento, ya que al dejar a quien galopaba desplegarse en sus deseos, ellos se permitían observar; si resultaba ser torpe o imprudente no perdían oportunidad de mostrarle sus grandes y blancos dientes al relinchar, una burla, una protesta haciendo que el labio superior vibrara en amplios y ondeantes círculos "Te lo mereces" Alexandre imaginó el caballo decía, mientras daba un despectivo azote con su crin, espantando moscas de su majestuoso traste -Lo sé, te he maltratado hoy ¿no? - se disculpó. Sólo algunos sabían sobre estos extraños diálogos; en un bosque, muy similar al cual se encontraba ahora, vocalizaba estos para sus compañeros de juego, generalmente cuando alguno de ellos había pasado por algún desaire; un poco de risa siempre dio buenos resultados en "La vida de antes", la vida que sus padres le urgieran abandonar para abrazar la que ellos llamaran verdadera; después de todo, tarde o temprano, un francés debía volver a su hogar, ellos decían.

El bosque del valle del Baztán, en donde él y aquellos chavales se extraviaran al ir tras una aventura, poseía similares especies arbóreas, sólo extrañó la presencia de castaños y endrinos en ese paisaje que resultaba demasiado rústico para los finos contornos de Versalles; pensó que con seguridad habría castañas, no así endrinos. Recordó que se habían hartado de aquellos frutos oscuros, hasta quedar con las bocas secas y pastosas, que nunca llegaron a destino y que solo una breve vista el monte de Alkurruntz les ofreció antes de ser alcanzados por sus respectivos tutores. Hambrientos y desgastados fueron encontrados pero aquella condición no les salvo de una severa azotaina.

Sus cuchillas y lápices estaban dispuestos para el uso en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Con su cuaderno bajo un brazo caminó y se alejó del bosque de recuerdos escarchados; necesitaba escoger los lugares adecuados, de modo de encuadrar el tema de interés en variedad de ángulos. Su alta figura se elevó sobre una loma, luego sobre un tronco muerto. Balanceando su cuerpo sobre una cerca, entrecerró sus ojos buscando un lugar en el paisaje para instalarse y comenzar, pero al final se dio cuenta, de que tendría que entrar a los jardines y patios de la mansión de todas formas; era su mejor opción, si deseaba capturar algo que valiese la pena.

Temprano había iniciado la jornada; había cruzado uno de los tantos portales sureños de Paris, emprendiendo el camino a Versalles en cuestión de minutos. En una hora se encontró a las afueras del palacio de la desaparecida familia aristócrata, pero decidió continuar y cambiar el programa de su salida. El camino se tornó más largo de lo esperado; Versalles y más allá, sin poder disfrutar de ninguna vista, sin apreciar la belleza o la fealdad, sintiendo soledad en medio de tantos que pasaban de largo por su lado al igual que las horas; conejos saltando y arrancando, escapando de él y desapareciendo a lo lejos. Al retornar ya no le fue posible evadir su búsqueda; aunque agotado, obligó a sus manos a tirar de las riendas, del mismo modo en que se encontró escalando arriba y abajo los portones de hierro. No estaba cansado por el esfuerzo ejercido, pero jadeaba como si hubiese recorrido millas a la carrera.

El primer lugar que escogió para instalarse y comenzar, fue sobre lo que pareció haber sido una amplia cama de flores, porque era plana y se encontraba apestada de malezas que alcanzaban el metro de altura. Delgados brazos de rosas aún peleaban por su terreno, se habían abrazado y enredado entre sí para conformar una pared impenetrable. Alex desvió su mirada, resultaba un ignorante respecto al tema, pero había establecido su preferencia por un simple asteraceae, aquellas flores que plantas de manzanilla y maya proveían "no necesitan de tanto arsenal para sobrevivir" le había dicho a su madre, sólo para irritarla o hacerle el momento algo más desagradable a aquella mentirosa.

Entonces no daba con una respuesta que explicara aquella aversión. El problema fue, que al regresar a Francia, ella se había transformado, formas, colores y volúmenes no podían ser interpretados como algo cuerdo. No en un mundo en donde los roles sufren de demasiada rigidez: el padre en el trabajo, el hijo en la escuela, la hermana en casa, aprendiendo de su madre, la jefa de hogar, la dueña de los quehaceres cotidianos, de los sirvientes. Un abrazo y una sonrisa aliviando las ingratitudes del día a día; el corazón de una familia. La madre se había perdido al verla embestida como un militar. No encontró mejor solución que alejarse para ver y entender tan extraña imagen, pero llegó a alejarse tanto que la perdió de vista.

Insólito había sido, que en medio de un quehacer radicalmente distinto, retomara las plumas y pinceles que había olvidado. Cuando el espanto comenzó a colmar su cabeza con imágenes que parecían provenir del averno, imágenes que sus pares habrían preferido dejar en el olvido, no quedó alternativa.

En noches de borrachera en una taberna o prostíbulo, en donde todos los involucrados pretendían exageradas demostraciones de alegría que bordeaban en locura, desesperados intentos por engullir felicidad que rayaban en lujuria, Alexandre no lo llegaba a comprender, se sentaba en un rincón a fumar tabaco y a prejuzgar, a sentir lástima por quienes lo doblaban en edad. No se daba cuenta que el mismo impulso que lo llevaba a fumar como la chimenea de una fábrica, era el mismo que contagiaba al resto: muchos se sumergían en el sinsentido, pensando que al siguiente día se encontrarían ante los umbrales del éxito, otros que al fin encontrarían un camino definido para sus vidas, en todo caso el punto era uno solo, olvidar el miedo, aún más frío que las ventiscas, aquel que paraliza y finaliza con la vida, lanzándolos y desperdigando sus miembros al olvido; algunos acertaron al último pronóstico.

Después de una refriega, después de una batalla tras otra, cuando los temas arrancaban en tumulto hacinándose en las salidas de su mente, Alexandre retomaba sus plumas para verterlas sobre la superficie del papel. Cada vez que realizaba un registro, deseaba deshacerse de una pesadilla, pero para ello él debió acercarse nuevamente a lo que mermaba de cordura. Estrellados, aplastados, congelados, uno encima del otro, llenando una zanja, una boca abierta socavada en la madre tierra. Formas, colores y volúmenes su mente procesaban, al final eso era todo; nada de la inconsistente e imcomprensible apariencia tiene suficiente poder como para arrebatar la memoria de amigos, de un ser querido.

Había tenido que ser rápido entonces, así como ahora. Que el sol se encontrara a punto de fabricar su puesta, era un elemento importante a considerar; el contraste entre luz y sombra era perfecto; nunca es bueno cuando la estrella del día se instala sobre tu cabeza en ángulo recto, según Alexandre, sólo aquellos que comenzaban a abrirse hacia ti al comienzo y a cerrarse ante tus ojos al final, eran interesantes. Aquellos entregaban ricas líneas, anchas y delgadas, las sombras proveen de volumen a los objetos. La fachada del palacio era dibujada por líneas finas, el ala este proyectaba un oscuro y rico plano para componer. Alexandre jadeaba, le urgía sentir el sabor del tabaco en su paladar, respíralo y exhalarlo. El truco que había aprendido para enfrentar a los seres descarnados, abstrayendo formas, colores y volúmenes parecía no funcionar; él era el ser inoportuno dentro de ese lugar abandonado, y aunque sabía que nadie vendría a despedirlo, el incómodo sentimiento vino a saludarlo desde el momento en que puso el primer pie dentro de los lindes.

Sobre la vida que sus padres abandonaron allí, no mucho fue relatado, sólo en una oportunidad una excepción fue hecha, cuando las circunstancias forzaron una explicación acerca de la insólita educación que su madre había recibido. Fue por los amplios silencios, las omisiones, la resumida relación de hechos, agujeros negros que intentaban iluminar con impertinentes preguntas, que los dos niños adivinaron; las partes involucradas no se habían despedido en los mejores términos.

Para el crepúsculo, cuando el púrpura y el malva reinan en las sombras, él casi había finalizado su quinta composición. La luz ya casi se había extinguido, y el paisaje había cambiado pero, la memoria de la imagen era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar; vivimos en el presente, pero nos alimentamos de este a través de los recuerdos, lo que se ha aprendido. Sentado al borde de una fuente que una vez se entretuvo jugando y dando forma a cúmulos de agua, definió la forma de un balcón y a una pareja de puertas de vidrio, ambas estaban rotas. Luego miró hacia arriba y luego hacia su papel, asintió y se levantó –Listo- dijo. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y arrancó de aquel lugar. Al alcanzar el bosque en donde había dejado a su caballo volteó, pero no logró imaginar a sus padres, jugueteando por algún rincón. No podía recordar y alimentarse de aquel lugar. Al revisar por última vez su trabajo, sólo vio ejercicios de dibujo y paisajismo, no pudo ver una vida, una familia, un hogar, no pudo rescatar el alma o la escencia que habían dado vida a aquel lugar, solo un enorme vacío.

Quizás fue aquella infatigable necesidad por _desafiarla_, lo que le llevara allí. Desafiar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su padre, el producto inconsistente que había logrado hacer de estas. Aquello pensó mientras se iba, pero no podía ser tan banal motivo. Esta vez, no se trataba de sacar de quicio a su madre, de castigarla, asegurándose de que el tamaño de su propio dolor fuese igualmente grande al suyo. Nunca pudo nivelar las cantidades u obtener satisfacción, sólo un amargor nauseabundo como la hiel.

Alexandre intentó olvidar aquella molestia, la falta de memoria y raíces. Agradecido estuvo con su hannoveriano, que ligero galopó llevándolo lejos de allí. El aire campestre y frío de la temporada barrieron su joven rostro, las más oscuras hebras castañas enmarcándolo y de paso sus frustraciones. La fuerza del animal que creía bajo su dominio hizo suya una bomba al interior de su pecho; alocada, pulsó sangre hacia sus mejillas, logrando que dos azules ojos brillaran bravos, cual mareas bajo una luna nueva. Ojos lozanos y fogosos, un muchacho lleno de ímpetu y demasiada energía, que no sabía cómo utilizar, a dónde dirigir, con un montón de preguntas estrellándose sobre el silencio, sobre las bocas cerradas de sus progenitores.

Dentro de una semana él iniciaría un viaje. La patrulla de la cual él tomaba parte se reuniría con otros regimientos y destacamentos en la ciudad limítrofe de Bayonne. Razones para permanecer reunidos allí, permanecieron secretas, hasta que sus generales les ordenaron montar sus caballos; todos marcharían en dirección al sur, a cruzar sus fronteras y a embarcarse en las ondulantes superficies de España. – A Madrid, Messieurs!

Sólo eso fue necesario. Las pupilas de Alex nunca fueron tan grandes. Por días había oído con agrado el tosco acento de las lenguas gasconas, tan similares al eusquera que había conocido, esas lenguas agudas apuntaban al sur y Guipúzcoa se encontraba tan cerca de Navarra. Él escuchó las órdenes y fue el primer oficial en tener todos sus pertrechos y atavíos listos y en orden. Bien dicen que las mejores o las peores ideas nacen de la nada o cuando menos se espera. Suficiente tiempo tuvo para escribir una breve misiva, vaciar su vieja carpeta, reunir los cinco dibujos que había hecho de la vieja mansión Jarjayes, hacer un paquete de estos y entregarlos a un courier del ejército. La correspondencia viajó directo a París con el siguiente mensaje para el receptor.

_Madre,_

_Se nos ha destinado a España. Mi intención es convertirla en mi hogar nuevamente, a menos que una razón de peso reciba de vuestra parte; porqué he de volver a este viejo y abandonado mausoleo._

_Alexandre._

* * *

Mensaje para los lectores: Hola a todos!

Bien, con anterioridad había escrito una historia llamada "El puente de los Peregrinos", este "Peregrinus" nació de ese primer fic que intenté hacer pero que no me convenció, a mí al menos. Bueno si no hubiese sido por el anterior, que fue mi primero no habría intentado hacer este, que es similar pero es mejor tomarlo como un "borrón y cuenta nueva".

-Bueno, este fic de la Rosa de Versalles es un What if ( I si), una variante de los AU fics (Alternate Universe, universo alterno), de modo que el escenario no cambia mucho, ya que la historia retoma los hechos acaecidos durante las última década del siglo 18 y la primera y un poco más del siglo 19. Esta primera parte corresponde al siglo 19, durante el imperio de Napoleón, año 1807 cuando el tratado de Tilsit fue firmado. Año 1808 cuando a fines de Febrero Joaquim Murat deja Bayonne para entrar a España. Tengo que revisar esto, porque algunas fuentes dicen que fue a fines de Febrero cuando recibió la orden de partir, mientras otras establecen que a principios de marzo esto pasó….mmm…

-Los Chasseurs son un regimiento de caballería liviana, también había granaderos, pero en este caso me referí a la caballería.

-Gascones es una palabra para designar a aquellos que hablan gascón u occitano, una variedad lingüística de la región de Aquitania localizada al sur de Francia.

-Euskera. Era conocida como lingua navarrorum en Latin, por ser la lengua popular del reino de Navarra. Es una lengua aislada, no tiene relación con ninguna otra conocida en el mundo, por esto es considerada la única lengua pre indoeuropea de la Europa occidental moderna, así que debe ser un tesoro para España, sobre todo para las zonas Vasco Navarras.

Creo que hay teorías que exponen que el dialecto gascón está relacionado en su origen al euskera, y que el gascón surgió a través de la romanización del sur de Francia en donde solía hablarse eusquera igualmente.

Madrid es la capital de España y de la comunidad de Madrid

-Guipúzcoa es provincia norte de España, su capital es San Sebastián. Esta provincia tiene por vecina al este a Navarra, cuya capital es Pamplona (vos eusquera, Iruña, Iruñea)

-Alkurruntz: reconozco aquí, que me encuentro más que perdida, pero le haré el intento por ubicarme bien en el mapa. Alkurruntz es un Monte ubicado al extremo norte del valle del Baztán en la Merindad de Pamplona, Navarra.


	2. Chapter 2

A los lectores: discúlpenme por los cambios que he hecho al prólogo; fueron algunos detalles e información agregada a la caracterización del personaje de Alexandre, para aclarar un poco la trama que sigue siendo la misma, sólo espero que esta haya quedado algo más clara, no soy muy buena construyéndolas, pero le pongo el empeño ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: por supuesto que los personajes y la historia de la Rosa de Versalles siempre serán y pertenecerán a Ryoko Ikeda.

* * *

**Peregrinus**

Primera Parte: Después de la caída

* * *

Capítulo I

Esperando sobre su escritorio estaba, junto a otros despachos y órdenes tanto de comandos superiores como inferiores. El paquete era plano, grueso, del tamaño de una alforja y de color marrón acanelado. Fue el primero en llegar pero, el último en ser abierto.

El silencio acabó y más luz irrumpió al interior de aquel despacho. Repentinamente, las puertas fueron abiertas por su segundo ayudante, sus firmes pasos avanzaron al interior – ¿Qué tenemos para el día de hoy, Favre? – el General preguntó con apuro

Habiendo escuchado lo anterior, el joven uniformado, manteniéndose en pie, se dispuso a notificar, mientras observaba como su superior arrojaba su capa sobre una silla, caminaba hacia su escritorio y tomaba asiento detrás de este -Variedad es el calificativo de hoy - contestó Favre. Ninguna expresión favorable halló en su interlocutor, sólo una ceja se levantó, ángulo agudo, agudo sarcasmo, hasta el más mínimo gesto de este hombre le hacían alucinar. Menos de cinco pies un cuirassier no podía medir; Favre se encontraba dentro del rango, sin embargo en aquellos momentos en que se hallaba junto al ser de cabellera dorada, de aire gallardo, imponente tanto en porte como en palabrería despótica, él podía jurar sobre la tumba de su abuelo, que comenzaba a reducir en altura

¿Brujería? le habrían dicho sus hermanas, que a pesar de las circunstancias en que vivían dentro del país, aún porfiaban con convertirse en monjas.

No, la raíz de aquel efecto no era brujería.

Favre hablaba, pero no le miraban a la cara, las manos y ojos del supuesto receptor estaban activos y ocupados, pero en algo más importante que su informe; era aquella actitud de aparente indiferencia lo que hacían a Favre sucumbir ante el excesivo aire de superioridad de su General, raíz de aquella absurda alucinación que le hacía girar levemente su cabeza y entornar sus pupilas hacia el reflejo de su figura sobre el cristal de un ventanal. Tal era su angustia, que en su afán comenzó a agregar pausas cada vez más prolongadas entre oraciones.

Aquella lentitud jugueteó con un nervio sensible, que después de enviar algunos impulsos eléctricos, logró levantar una ceja criticona y un par de ojos agudamente quisquillosos. Casi de punta sobre sus botas, sorprendió a su subordinado contemplando su figura.

-Si le place ordenaré colocar un espejo – dijo el General.

Favre casi tuerce su pescuezo con el salto que logró redireccionarlo, notó al instante, el reproche ocultó detrás de una mueca malévola, él más vivo sarcasmo que a su pesar continuó evolucionando en acidez – Así tendrá un momento para revisarse desde las botas hasta la cabeza cada vez que entre a esta oficina ¿Le parece?- Favre permaneció en silencio, el efecto que le reducía a la altura de un enano, se intensificaba - Pero mientras se dirija a mí Señor, ha de mantener su rostro en la dirección correspondiente ¿Ha entendido?

-Sí Señor – dijo. Después de semejante regaño no le quedaba remedio sino entender.

-Prosiga- fue la escueta demanda

El atado de nervios aclaró su garganta y obedeció.

Manteniendo un metro de distancia, el joven avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se irguió para continuar su perorata. Qué estupidez, pensó de sí y para tornarse aún más nervioso, comenzó a recordar uno de aquellos comentarios que felicitaron hacia algún tiempo, su grandioso asenso "no quisiera estar en tu lugar, dicen…que más a gusto se está sirviendo al diablo". Desde aquel día en que este curioso personaje a quien hablaba, uno de los altos oficiales del regimiento de Cuirassiers de la Gran Armada, lo eligiera para reemplazar a su desaparecido ayudante de campo, Favre se había convertido en el objeto de ilimitada diversión de algunos compañeros idóneos a su cargo, ahora último de Doumerc, su colega y primer ayudante de campo del General, hasta hacia algunos días.

Gabriel Favre era solo uno de los dos ayudantes que asistían al alto cargo. Generalmente, mientras Doumerc, era apuntado para la primera conversación del día, aquella que dejaba al corriente de noticias recientemente acaecidas, desde las más relevantes hasta aquellos pormenores y eventos fútiles, del tipo "peor es nada, pero es mejor saberlo" a quien lo comandaba, él se ocupaba de repartir mandados, y variedad de despachos y respuestas, tanto dentro de los distritos de Paris como hacia el resto de las provincias del imperio. Pero ahora por alguna razón que sólo concernía al General, él, su ficha número dos, pasó a ser su ficha número uno.

El General, dio tan sólo un vistazo al uniforme de su ayudante _Todo en orden_ registró, luego desvió su mirada y rompió el sello rojizo de un tercer informe. Mientras alistaba un par de hojas por delante y cargaba su pluma de tinta, escuchó que la voz del joven se debilitaba, tornándose áspera y seca para luego terminar en un débil hilillo que luchaba entre accesos de tos. Frunció el seño pero, luego sonrió; una tajada de labios rosa se curvó, alzando uno de sus ya elevados pómulos. Dejó a un lado el trabajo que había comenzado, se levantó de su asiento, acercando un vaso y una jarra de cristal por delante, para así verter un poco de agua en el primero.

-Favre – le llamó, con grave y aterciopelada voz. El joven ya se atragantaba con su propio aire, de modo que decidió acortar aún más la distancia cautelar – Tenga - le ofreció. De pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le observó tragar. Después de tres sorbos, Favre desvió sus ojos parduscos del líquido, creyó ver que los labios se curvaban peligrosamente, ahora por ambos extremos, hacia arriba; una burla sin duda ¡Por Dios, qué pensaría de él! Es que ahora el rosa contrastaba con un juego de perlas blancas, sin duda eso era producto del inesperado ridículo que le rodeaba y sin duda le daría un aura tinturada de torpeza y negligencia, por ende, de una alarmante falta de profesionalismo.– Muy bien, continúe por favor.

-Gracias, Señor – Favre contestó, pensando que el demonio que volvía a tomar su lugar de gobierno detrás de aquel escritorio, no podía ser más amable. Avergonzado, por el traspié que le quitaba cierta dignidad a su porte, carraspeó, pero no observó gesto burlón alguno, como había creído, sobre el rostro de su superior. Así y todo continuó.

Dos depósitos aún permanecían en Normandía, un contingente de granaderos marchaba hacia Alsacia, nuevos conscriptos, recientemente orneados de las Academias y Liceos, se enrolaban a las líneas…tiernas y frescas piezas de pan listas para ser cortadas, rebanadas o ralladas sobre las líneas de fuego enemigo. Por último, algunas reuniones, invitaciones hacia cuartos lujosos bajo nubes de humo de tabaco. El General arrugó levemente su nariz en señal de disgusto. Pasarán horas, pensó…como detestaba aquel aroma dulzón y picante que rodeaba aquellas juntas. Ni siquiera a ese niño, su protegido, pudo quitarle el maldito hábito que lo impregnaba de alusiones al pasado. La última correspondencia era extendida por uno de sus colegas: días atrás ya le había expuesto la situación de los nuevos conscriptos extranjeros que la armada adoptaba para engordar los regimientos; Clermont estaría a cargo de uno.

–Polacos – asintió, atisbando la fluida y ligera caligrafía de Clermont. El hombre había tomado gran placer al comentar sobre el gran prestigio que el regimiento de lanceros polacos acumulaba. –Clermont al fin recibirá buen entrenamiento – bromeó, lamentando que su conocido no estuviera presente para gastársela.

-Pardon?

-No creo que les estemos dando barracas por simple instrucción Favre.

-Sí señor- Favre asintió, tenía algo en mente, días atrás había oído rumores - no es oficial, pero algunos contingentes, se han concentrado muy al sur, ¿no cree? Nuestro interés era Portugal – solo escuchó silencio, su superior extendió un brazo tomando entre la punta de sus dedos la carta del coronel - ¿Qué está sucediendo Señor?

Oscar tuvo un sobresalto, prolongado como un pestañeo, una punzada; familiar caligrafía apareció detrás de la de Clermont. No le permitió producir palabra, pero cuando recobró la movilidad de labios y lengua dejó que el silencio se extendiera, solemne e intenso, como si fuese un material maleable, hizo notar que desde el principio había sido su propia factura.

-Use su cabeza Favre, ya ha estado sirviendo a la Armada por suficiente tiempo – dijo algo irritada, de súbito le urgió quedarse a solas. Entonces una idea surgió; abrió un cajón, extrajo algunas cartas selladas y extendió estas. Favre las recibió, caminó hacia la salida, posó su mano sobre la manilla pero antes de contenerla en su palma, ella lo alcanzó con una última observación - Pero no espere fuegos artificiales; nuestros veteranos aún se encuentran al noreste y en dos días regresaremos con ellos.

Alexandre, ella había leído. El chico nunca fue diligente a escribir correspondencia, mucho menos dirigida a ella.

Una vez segura de que nadie llamaría a su puerta, soltó el pesado suspiro que había mantenido atascado en presencia de su subalterno. Se levantó y se escuchó el ronco sonido de las patas de la silla, arrastrándose sobre el suelo.

Cincuenta y dos. Algunos meses faltaban para que alcanzara el número tres de su quinta década de vida. Aún conservaba en buen estado el vigor de antaño y las numerosas cabalgatas no habían logrado desgastar los huesos de caderas ni aquellos que conformaban la larga línea de su espalda, aquella que lograba mantenerla alta, erguida y orgullosa; en completo gobierno de su persona. Todo lo anterior comenzó a transformarse en una coraza, en su interior las cosas comenzaron a tambalearse.

Sin dejar de mirar al objeto de su interés, inclinó su cuerpo apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio, como si descansara después de haber acarreado una dura carga a cuestas. Pocos segundos después, al regresar a su asiento, alzó su mano alcanzando la primera pluma que esta pudo tantear, después de todo era hora de obrar. Pero su mirada se escurría inevitablemente hacia aquella caligrafía escrita sobre las finísimas fibras de papel utilizadas por el correo, luego re direccionaba su atención, con un movimiento leve de su cuello y pupilas, hacia aquel, aquel que llegó a guiarla en innumerables ocasiones, su profundo sentido del deber. Abría y leía reportes de sus oficiales, pero levantaba su azulada vista por sobre las hojas…_Alex_. Evaluaciones relativas a las compañías bajo sus mandos y ahí iba otra vez _Alex_. Un largo suspiro, para refrescar su mente…Recomendaciones para uno u otro corporal, informes y peticiones de suministros por parte de contramaestres… _Alex… ¿…Con qué me habéis venido ahora, hijo?_

Por cinco años, lo asuntos entre ella y el joven no dieron frutos, de buena calidad, no al menos. Pero un día antes de que la patrulla de Daumesnil fuese despachada, de un vuelco sorprendente fue testigo. Oscar alzó su vista hacia la entrada, pudo ver nuevamente a ese impetuoso niño de diecisiete años, irrumpiendo en su despacho. Las pelusillas de sus brazos se habían levantado, y si no hubiese sido por aquella actitud avasalladora e insolente, le habría confundido con su padre. André habría golpeado la puerta, aguardado una respuesta, Alexandre en su vida se habría dignado a pagar tal cortesía, a sonreír o amenizar un traspié gastando una broma "Si no te gusta te largas" el arisco ofrecía a quien no le gustaba su proceder. Aunque intentó ocultarle su emoción con un reproche, Alexandre no se detuvo. Se levantó de su asiento y en un segundo se vio rodeada por sus brazos, le tomó otro par adaptarse a aquel olvidado gesto. Fue entonces que interpretó los leves cambios en la actitud de su hijo desde que este arribara a Paris durante el verano anterior. Acompañaba a su hermana en las breves visitas que esta le pagara a ella, siempre con la excusa de que una joven no debía recorrer las calles sin escolta. Cada vez que le veía en casa era un milagro, ya que en años previos tomaba medidas para evitar su compañía, de lo contario en acaloradas disputas terminaban; el prodigio era que ni una palabra pronunciaba a menos que se tratara de un monosílabo, máximo dos: no era amena compañía, los minutos de silencio parecían extenderse por una eternidad, el suplicio por quedarse a su lado implicaba un esfuerzo valiosísimo. Pero días atrás había ido por ella, y no importaba que tan recia actitud llevara a cuestas, que fuera tan alto y apuesto como su padre; era cual pequeñín busca a su madre para curar una herida, aliviar el desconsuelo, solucionar un problema. Naturalmente ella le correspondió "Alex ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es tu padre, tu hermana...?" le había preguntado, alcanzando los cortos y oscuros cabellos de su nuca, al acariciarlos sintió el movimiento que negaba y tranquilizaba su angustia "No es nada; mañana nos marchamos" le había escuchado decir, sintiendo el calor de un suspiro sobre su cabeza, el dulzón aroma a tabaco que el cuerpo de su niño despedía. Rechazaba y ansiaba ese ahumado recuerdo, pero se rindió, cerró sus ojos y se rindió, dejó que su rostro se hundiera en las fibras que arropaban aquel pecho, aquel hombro y brazos que milagrosamente la buscaban después de tanto tiempo "Hacia la frontera, al sur" Alexandre había agregado.

Ella abrió sus ojos al instante, despertando. Sobó y palmeó la amplia espalda de Alex, para alejarse.

Sur. Frontera; ambas palabras subrayadas y fijas en su mente. "¿Compartiendo información confidencial?" evadió. Regresó a una excusa sobre su escritorio; si a algo le temía era a que el chico se dejase llevar por sus locas añoranzas y no regresara, que aquella tierra que una vez los acogiera se lo arrebatara. De improviso, vio que las posibilidades de que ello sucediera, eran grandes.

No hace mucho había observado un renovado interés hacia el reino peninsular por parte del Emperador. Favre se hallaba en lo cierto, Portugal había sido hasta hace poco un claro objetivo. La Gran Armada Francesa había invadido y hecho retroceder a la Armada Inglesa que había ido en socorro del pequeño reino. Para abastecer a Francia de nuevas brigadas en aquel territorio el paso obligado era España. España otorgó los permisos para llevar a cabo tan inofensiva operación, y Francia sacó el respectivo provecho de esta: poco a poco, las fronteras del reino español fueron aseguradas por el ejército extranjero y Portugal se convirtió en mera excusa para que más regimientos fueran de paseo por sus valles y montañas.

El hecho de que Alexandre se encontrara aún en el lado noreste del continente le había tranquilizado. Al verle regresar con triunfos y honores, sintió orgullo, pero de una cosa estuvo segura, una invasión se preparaba y de seguro su hijo tomaría parte en esta.

"Eso es todo lo que va a decir ¿No quiere agregar algo más?" preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, entrecerrando sus ojos para observarla, inmersa en un silencio testarudo que él repelió con un bufido. Impaciente comentó "Usted sí que es un hueso duro de roer ¿no?"

Ella mantuvo su posición, derecha sobre su silla, cabeza levemente inclinada sobre una composición, un informe detallado que ella respondería enviando uno igualmente detallado; no debía haber malos entendidos entre canales de comunicación castrense, pues un error haría caer a más de uno, un soldadito tras otro, cual piezas de dominó. La misma fluidez no se daba entre ellos dos "Es confidencial" confirmó Alexandre, dándole la razón. "Y qué más da; se que usted guardará silencio, es lo que hace mejor"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Alexandre?" preguntó, una voz que iba por los bordes de su corta paciencia "¿Mi permiso?"

El meneó la cabeza en negativa "Ni siquiera sé si nos enviarán y de ser así, no necesito quedar bien con ambas partes, no hay términos medios, usted ha de saberlo por experiencia ¿no?" dijo dejando caer las palabras sobre la cabeza de su madre y su peso sobre una silla. Cuando levantó su rostro fijó su mirada en ella, sin importar qué se revelara deseaba presenciarlo. Perdiéndose en sus formas se dio cuenta de que le había quitado el habla "Madre... ¿Por qué...?" titubeó pero continuó "¿Cómo lograron hacerlo, usted y mi padre, dejarlo todo?"

"¿Todo?" preguntó clavando sus pupilas en las de su hijo, idénticas a las suyas, idénticas a las de _Él_. Qué quería decir _Todo_; pudo haberse referido al humillante exilio, pero a su mente vino su nombre, su antiguo nombre Jarjayes. Hizo a un lado su trabajo, enhiesta cruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa, a la defensiva le interrogó cubierta de sombras "A dónde quieres ir con esto" no sonaba a pregunta.

_Usted lo sabe_ pensó "No lo sé" mintió. Era como si un par de puertas le hubiesen sido cerradas sobre la nariz; no había más remedio sino devolverse sobre los mismos pasos que le habían llevado allí "no sé qué hacer, como siempre fue una pérdida de tiempo acercarme a usted" Antes no lo habría pensado dos veces, haber golpeado, arrojando puños y gritos sobre un umbral bloqueado; pero provocando un carácter igualmente irascible, los resultados habían sido pobres.

No hubo tiempo para abrir el mandado de Alex ni siquiera para que su mente divagara sobre una razón que le permitiera excusarse y no revelar el asunto que este encerraba.

Golpe sobre la puerta – ¡Adelante! – contestó

-Señor, todo listo.

-Gracias, enseguida estaré con usted

Acomodó su espada al cinto y guantes aún más blancos cubrieron sus manos, pero dejó a un lado el casco y la coraza de Cuirassier; el sol amenazaba con abrazarla.

Después de ajustar el cuello de su chaqueta, sus pupilas se desviaron nuevamente, un momento se detuvo; brevemente posó la palma de su mano encima del sobre; gesto suave y tibio, un mimo sobre la cabeza de un niño. Suspiro, silencio. Media vuelta, y la espigada figura desapareció, detrás del sonido de las puertas; la madera golpeada contra marcos y tabiques, los metales encajando en sus cerraduras y los goznes girando alrededor de sus axis; todo en su lugar, como correspondía, hasta ese instante, pues su hijo aún no era despachado. Era recurrente que depósitos de hombres pasaran meses en el mismo lugar, para luego ser removidos a otras geografías, siéndoles encomendadas nuevas misiones; aquello y su propia rutina la tranquilizaron enormemente desde su partida.

Las heladas y la nieve paulatinamente retrocedían para abrir paso a la primavera, aunque esta siempre tiene el antojo de sorprender al transeúnte con alguno que otro aviso o advertencia sobre lo que tiene preparado. Pero no todos lo ven; reuniones a puerta cerrada le esperaban en calurosos salones, pues no todos ven que están bajo su Merced.

Al menos el hombre que la esperaba bajo una de las arboledas del jardín de Luxemburgo finalmente había aprendido a ver. Su estadía era corta, un par de horas, pues habría de retornar nuevamente hacia Bayonne. Oscar sabía que sería breve, el aviso del primer aide de camp fue extendido hacia ella apenas montó sobre el equino que la llevaría a su primera cita del día.

A lo lejos ya había distinguido su fornida figura. Alain observaba las rutas dibujadas sobre el mapa que su propio ayudante o Petite Aide, le extendía por delante, indicándole las paradas que habría de realizar para cambiar un corcel agotado por otro fresco y listo para continuar el galope.

-General de Soisson ¿Es un espejismo el que veo o se ha dignado a hacer una parada? – saludó con dejo bonachón aún sentada sobre su silla

-Ni yo puedo creerlo – retornó el saludo, mientras ella desmontaba – pero créame le interesará – con una palmada sobre el hombro de su asistente, abrió un espacio a la confidencia. Favre dirigió una mirada a su izquierda, Oscar asintió; debía corresponder de igual modo. Favre guió a ambos caballos y se alejó junto al petite aide de Alain.

Tras estrechar sus manos y compartir una o dos sonrisas cargadas de recuerdos, Alain fue directo al punto. –Sabrás en dónde está tu hijo ¿no?

-Aquitania – contestó con calma, pero algo muy duro tragó.

-Hace dos días, algunos depósitos dejaron Bayonne y cruzaron el Bidasoa. Si mis cálculos no yerran, ya se encontrarán en Vitoria - dijo Alain, un retintín de sarcasmo bañó a la capital de Álava, algo le escocía, pues no notó el rostro que se desencajaba a su lado - Ese imbécil recibió la orden de dirigirlos a Madrid.

-Ese imbécil dirigió la carga más exitosa,…Pero es cierto: es un maldito imbécil – dijo haciendo que Soisson riera entre dientes – la mayoría de mis hombres perecieron en aquella hazaña, pero debes reconocerlo, jamás existió algo semejante.

-Mmm…demasiado exitosa para ese pendejo – bufó nuevamente - La patrulla de Daumesnil fue incluida entre sus fuerzas. Pensé que debías saberlo.

-Bien, era demasiado obvio, después de todo les ordenaron reportarse a la frontera – dijo con firme resignación - Gracias, Alain – a este punto, no tuvo más opción que desviar por completo su rostro. El relinche de su caballo a cierta distancia le dio aquella excusa. Debía apresurar una partida - Ya debes irte ¿no? Has de estar muy ocupado.

Alain asintió con un gesto -Tú has de estarlo igualmente – luego extendió una mano e dio la despedida – Adiós General.

Oscar asintió. Cuando sus manos se separaron, distraída observó el andar de su amigo, los movimientos lentos y alargados que este hacía al montar su caballo. Su vista quedó varada sobre el suelo húmedo, la bruma que este y la vegetación exhalaba al ser calentados por el sol.

-Tengo un presentimiento Alain – agregó, alzando su vista hacia los árboles, hacia ramas desnudas, cubiertas de pequeños brotes –No es bueno.

Alain la observó desde la altura -Sobrevivió a Eylau y Friedland Oscar – subrayó, notando la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga; pero luego con una sonrisa burlona y confiada, hizo el típico despliegue de falta tacto, una de las tantas cualidades de su persona - no me cabe duda que ese engendro podrá sobrevivir a este paseo.

Oscar levantó una aguda ceja, pero nada dijo con respecto al insulto dedicado a su primogénito, ya estaba acostumbrada al "tino" de su amigo.

-Lo sé – trató de sonreírle pero solo nació una mueca – no me refería a ello; tú sabes qué es – dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su respectivo lugar - Adiós Alain.

Bajo la sombra Favre le esperaba. Ambos montaron al unísono. El sol de la mañana era radiante. Favre recibió de lleno aquellos rayos sobre su rostro, por el de ella las sombras permanecieron, acampando allí por el resto de la jornada.

* * *

A la medianoche, una silla yacía con sus miembros destrozados sobre el suelo. La posibilidad de que un elefante del Jardín de Plantas haya burlado a sus captores, recorrido una veintena de calles y cruzado un puente para llegar a una de las barracas de cuirassiers del Imperio, sólo para sentarse y destrozar bajo su peso la silla de uno de sus comandantes, era tan probable como que este mismo animal volara por los aires y aterrizara nuevamente sobre bosques africanos, siguiendo a la manada de la cual solía tomar parte.

No, la activa imaginación de un niño no habría de explicar aquella escena.

Lo que Oscar había sospechado durante una jornada, le había sido confirmado. Pero el miedo la había acosado desde mucho antes. Recordó cuan poca reflexión le había dedicado al asunto; desde el momento en que supo del peligro que sus gemelos corrían, irremediablemente el hogar debió ser abandonado. Aun desconocía aquella reacción, como si se tratara de un ente ajeno a su persona.

Después de largos años aún no lograba explicarse, cómo fue que situaciones de naturaleza tan simple llegaron a trenzarse en marañas tan complejas. Catorce años antes, el costo por mantener una república pura e incorruptible, fue demasiado alto. La búsqueda, captura y ejecución de enemigos a la Nación, llegó a tomar las proporciones de una cacería de brujas y herejes. Desde todo ángulo, desde todas las fronteras, fuerzas monárquicas y simpatizantes de los antiguos reyes borbones, amenazaban con destruir el gobierno del pueblo y entre ellos, conspiradores, antiguos oficiales aristócratas boicoteando la victoria del ejército Revolucionario en el campo de batalla. Una sonrisa llena de sorna se dibujó en su rostro al recibir tal acusación. En aquella época aún pensaba que el sacrificio más inmenso sería entregar su propia vida; libremente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Si algo llegaba a sucederle a Francia, prefería morir con ella. Ni siquiera la maternidad cambió aquella disposición. El problema fue que sus pequeños eran demasiado jóvenes para morir con ella o con un padre igualmente perseguido y en confinamiento.

"…_Mi intención es convertirla en mi hogar nuevamente, a menos que una razón de peso reciba de vuestra parte…"_ -Insensato - gruñó al sentirse desafiada; por nueve años el mocoso había sido conocido como el hijo de dos franceses, dos refugiados, _Gabachos_, les llamaban quienes poco aprecio les guardaban. Aunque el resto llegara a admirar, intentando imitar el sonido nasal y sofisticado de sus ilustradas lenguas galas, él era distinto. Oscar contempló papeles frescos, su contenedor de tinta y su pluma, pensó que si lo anterior no tenía el peso suficiente para hacerle retornar, el peso de sus puños lograrían tal cometido. Era una lástima que se encontrara tan lejos, simplemente tendría que pensar en otra solución para despabilarlo.

La lectura siguió su curso, llegando a aquella pregunta, _"…porqué he de volver a este viejo y abandonado mausoleo._" Esta última palabra, quedó suspendida en el aire, portaba suficiente oxígeno para encender la curiosidad. Su mirada se apartó de la misiva, recayendo en el sobre; el segundo mensaje estaba a punto de ser descifrado.

Sus blancas manos alcanzaron el contenedor de papel y finalmente descubrieron las capturas del llamado "Mausoleo". Por algunos segundos no reconoció el escenario, admitió que el chico había desperdiciado monumentalmente su talento en el ejército; eran sólo carboncillos, aún así estos eran soberbios. En un enigma se habían convertido las razones por las cuales Alexandre desperdiciara una plaza en la Academia de Bellas Artes; Abril no se hallaba lejos, él cumpliría sus dieciocho, y de haberle sacado provecho a aquellos estudios, sin esfuerzo habría obtenido las licencias para ser introducido a los grandiosos talleres de las academias Italianas. Oscar movió la cabeza, ella y el padre del muchacho lo habían lamentado profundamente "Genio no es sinónimo de inteligencia" con aire risueño André había dicho mientras ella bullía incapaz de comprender las acciones de Alexandre o las palabras de su padre. Justo en ese instante, al recordar a aquel amado hombre, su vista logró enfocar el asunto, reconociendo esquinas le vio en ellas, patios en donde André y ella practicaban el antiguo saber de la esgrima, fuentes de agua en donde se refrescaron ahora se hallaban vacías. Todo retornó a ella, a pesar de la vegetación y el olvido que parecía absorverlo todo a su alrededor. Sus labios se partieron en dos, pero nada salió, un gemido doloroso quedó atascado. Desde su regreso a la patria, el camino que le conducía a Versalles siempre evitó. Versalles ya estaba poblado por demasiados fantasmas, pero aquella mansión era lo peor de todo. En verdad era un tema lóbrego a representar, de algún modo, y era cierto, llegaba a parecer un mausoleo. Una caja de pandora que a toda costa evitó abrir, sobre todo en presencia de sus hijos.

Las cinco vistas de lo que había sido su antiguo hogar, la tornaron rígida, como quien acabase de recibir un balde de agua sobre la cabeza. Cuando el cuerpo reaccionó al frío convirtiéndolo todo en calor, dos gotas salinas cayeron sobre el balcón, recordaba perfectamente que este había sido parte de uno de sus cuartos, uno en donde todo entre aquel lacayo de nombre Grandier y ella comenzara. Un jadeo y un sollozo, un muño de las palabras de su hijo hizo y "¡Maldita sea!" escupió las suyas, empellón a la silla y las patas de esta se deslizaron en línea recta sobre el suelo. Por supuesto, luego de esta primera blasfemia, muchas más arribaron, variados y ricos improperios vinieron a condimentar su ya caldeado mal genio, que aprovechó de arrojar sobre la fina obra de un ebanista. Una llaga que aún permanecía abierta, convirtiéndola en una pequeña niña que terminó sollozando, rechazando el recuerdo tapiado en aquellas paredes.

Después de un rato, sin más alternativa que la de usar su escritorio como asiento, intentó recuperar los estribos. Respirando una, exhalando a la segunda, un pañuelo de lino para limpiar su rostro y sus jadeos se hicieron cada vez más lentos. A continuación, introdujo los dibujos de temática melancólica de regreso al sobre de papel, uno a uno los hizo desaparecer. Concluyó que el desánimo que produjeran, se debía al cansancio, a las innumerables conversaciones, lecturas y escrituras que exigían lo mejor de su vista, al calor repentino del día y al frío descenso que sorprendió a la mayoría de los habitantes durante el crepúsculo. Su cabeza daba vueltas entre recuerdos: humillaciones, promesas cumplidas y rotas, la más grande de las felicidades y tristezas. _André_…Pensó y anheló en medio de su confusión y espanto.

La jornada ya había finalizado hacía un par de horas. Sonido alguno podía oírse al interior del regimiento, sólo el esporádico ladrido de algún can o el aullido de un mastín con demasiado abolengo como para hallarse en libertad, las ruedas de alguna diligencia y los cascos que tiraban de ella, el sonido del viento escurriéndose por alguna de las galerías del antiguo convento de los Celestinos, en aquel sonido, su hija vino a su memoria; "Son ellos", "De qué hablas", "los monjes, mamá ¿No fue este un monasterio?", "Isabelle" le había sonreído burlona, "Mamá, su falta de imaginación me asombra" le habían reprochado, "_Ma Belle_ _chatte_" dijo tomando su mentón con ternura "Trata de imaginar algo más que cántigas religiosas" respondió. Románticas construcciones medievales veía Isabelle, Oscar en cambio, recordaba con horror las persecuciones y masacres, como congregaciones enteras terminaron por desaparecer bajo el terror. Pero, no se atrevió a romper el romanticismo, agradecida recordaba que aquella jovencita había sido demasiado pequeña en aquel tiempo como para recordar la hambruna, los maltratos y el confinamiento.

Ahora el complejo de aquellos monjes, había sido convertido en las barracas de los Celestinos. Pero, Oscar decidió abandonar los predios en medio de la madrugada, contribuyendo a los escasos sonidos de la ciudad al recorrer las angostas callejuelas medievales que se interconectaban en el Arsenal. Decidió seguir la calle Imperial para luego conectarse con el Pont Neuf y llegar así a Saint Germain; implicaba retroceder algunas calles, pero no deseaba ser golpeada por la brisa del Sena. Si alguien hubiese preguntado tal habría sido su respuesta ¿Pero a quién le habría importado? En realidad no quería admitir que su hijo la tironeaba hacia atrás, hacia aquel sitio por el que transitaba a diario y que intentaba observar lo menos posible. Allí yacían las causas que habían transformado su hogar en un mausoleo y a ella en un traidor a su casta.

Aún podían demarcarse los contornos de aquella fortaleza. Lo que había destruido junto a otros, ahora era una plaza. Zona cero y desde ahí un nuevo recuento había comenzado: Al principio de aquellos nuevos tiempos, antiguas costumbres fueron borradas, aquellas que no pudieron ser pulverizadas, enterradas. Por un tiempo fueron prohibidas algunas palabras de tintes aristocráticos "Monsieur" "Madame" "Madeimoselle". Luego fueron considerados indicios de sospecha, el signo de traidor, suficiente como para guiar al pobre desgraciado que las pronunciara hacia el cadalso.

Cuatro meses faltaban para que diecinueve años se cumplieran, desde aquel mes de Julio de 1789, en que todo había comenzado, nuevamente. El día catorce, en horas de la tarde, después que una batalla se librara, el Marqués de Launay, quien fuera el ilustre gobernador de la Bastilla, fue apaleado y masacrado mientras era conducido al Hotel de Ville, frente a la plaza de Greve.

El aguacero de la madrugada anterior y el calor del día siguiente parecían oprimir sus miembros contra el suelo.

En impotente testigo se había convertido aquel día de nubes grises y blancas, testigo de su propio funeral. Algunos decían que fue una muchedumbre, otros, los habitantes de aquella ciudad que crecía del río Sena. La lluvia de palos sobre su cabeza, su espalda. Dos de sus granaderos desaparecieron de su lado y embistieron sus bayonetas contra la barriga del gobernador.

Ajuste de cuentas, venganza, frenesí. Una pesadilla. Nada estaba bajo su comando, no podía ordenar a sus dieciséis hombres que reprimieran aquella masacre, sólo para transformarse en víctimas de victimarios, de modo que se dispuso a hacerlo ella misma; como una completa "¡Demente!" fue calificada por su segundo al mando. Asistido por uno más de sus camaradas, Alain había logrado detener su impulso frenético.

Uno habría caído en la esperanza de que todo hubiera llegado a término después de que Launay fuera decapitado y colgado de un poste. Pero era solo el comienzo. Debido a la tardía y lenta respuesta de sus representantes, en su totalidad la población laboró para fortificar su ciudad. Aún después del triunfo, de la toma del cuantioso arsenal almacenado al interior de La Bastilla, temían por un nuevo asalto. Construyeron más barricadas y levantaron trincheras. Ya que la pólvora prometida nunca llegó, el empedrado de las calles se convirtió en proyectil; las mujeres llevaron estas hacia los techos y balcones de las casas: si otro destacamento real llegase a atacarlos, las arrojarían a las cabezas de los soldados. Paris se asemejaba a un inmenso taller, un vasto campo de milicia. Toda la noche fue pasada en vigilia y en armas, en espera de nuevas pugnas, con el sonido de tambores retumbando en cada esquina.

Aquel movimiento incesante resguardó su cordura mientras avanzaban hacia la madrugada del quince de Julio. Nada sabía entonces sobre la condición de su granadero, el hombre que fue herido de bala durante la mañana del trece.

Al cuidado de las manos de un cirujano, André había sido confiado. No hubo tiempo para regodeos, alternativas no existieron en medio de la insurrección; debieron conformarse con lo que las circunstancias podían proveer. Más aires de carnicero caracterizaban a uno de los funcionarios del Hôtel Dieu; un personaje de ojos almendrados, rojizos y desgastados, grasientas manos y sanguinolento delantal, a propósito del cual parecía estar muy orgulloso. A la sazón un tufillo putrefacto parecía expeler de la planta de sus zapatos, al dar uno que otro paso alrededor del herido. No hubo tiempo para averiguar más detalles acerca del hombre que cocía el pecho del otro como si el pellejo de este se tratara de los ribetes hilachudos de un saco roto. André había resistido el caos, el dolor y más, pero finalmente cayó en un desmayo del cual ni las sales pudieron despertarlo.

Oscar recordó que en el desespero, sus manos habían alcanzado sus hombros, recordó haberlos sacudido, haberlo llamado en alaridos, exigirle que regresara a ella cuando dos bofetones la apartaron de su lado "¡Cálmese!" bramó el médico de dudosa lontananza "No ha muerto y aún queda mucho por hacer". Mientras, terminaba de cocer la herida ella observó; no quedaba más. En un instante de cordura se dio cuenta de que la propiedad en que se encontraba no era suya. Alain, cuya presencia había obviado, tornándolo invisible desde que entrara en esta, le acercó una silla, le hizo sentar como a una enferma, frente a ella, se inclinó y palmeo sus hombros ofreciéndole una sonrisa bonachona y una vaso de agua demasiado turbia "No lo bebas enseguida" dijo, mientras ambos observaban partículas girando y revoloteando en el líquido "deja que se asienten"

Veló su sueño por una madrugada completa, albergando esperanza bajo cada tenue respiro, movimiento de sus dedos o algún lejano gemido. Por primera vez, sintió miedo, angustia. André dormía sosteniendo la mano de una Moira, pero esta aún no tiraba de él hacia otro mundo, aún no pensaba en darle uso a su tijera, en cortar el hilo de una vida.

Oscar galopó por callejones resabidos y transcurridos por años, podría haber identificado la callejuela en que su hombre había agonizado, pero no habría logrado identificar la dirección exacta de la casa del buen samaritano. De esta, en la mañana del catorce de Julio salió para reunirse y liderar a sus granaderos en una legendaria toma.

Nunca preguntó su nombre. Pensó que suficiente tiempo habría para hacerlo en el futuro, pero los trajines del momento lograron desviar su atención. Cuando de tiempo dispuso el hombre nunca estuvo ahí para gratificarlo, el tiempo transcurrió y aquella casa dejó de existir, así como muchos otros elementos del paisaje. Sobre aquel antiguo puente que cruzaba, el más viejo de todos, ya no se encontraba la estatua ecuestre de Enrique IV, aún no se acostumbraba a la ausencia de aquel rey, símbolo de una época en que la monarquía aún gozaba de su Gloria. De algún modo, aquella ausencia hacía del pasado un ente aún más intenso, pero estaba a punto de alcanzar el refugio.

Había llegado al hogar. Como era de esperar vio las luces de la sala encendidas. Desmontó sintiendo algo de calor en su pecho; le preocupaba que madrugaran, en especial la joven ¿Pero qué tan a menudo la oportunidad de verles se abría?

Su caballo fue conducido al descanso mientras ella era recibida en la entrada. Sola, se abrió paso hasta la sala. Bajo una chimenea, el fuego aún consumía aromáticos maderos, al igual que demasiadas velas consumían sus mechas. Al lado de estas, la hermana de Alexandre hacía los últimos esfuerzos por concentrarse en su materia de estudio. Esta trató de ocultar un bostezo, pero cada paso en falso que hubiese dado la muchacha en su corta vida, había sido descubierto por su padre, esta no fue la excepción.

André no tenía su vista sobre ella, parecía ocupado en su propio quehacer. Era como si lo hubiese estado esperando -A la cama- no retiró su mirada del escritorio.

Isabelle no se inquietó. Solicitó su reloj, él lo extendió por sobre el mueble y ella lo alcanzó por la cadena -Aún falta media hora.

Él sacudió su cabeza tozudamente - Con un poco menos de comida y sueño, no serás más que huesos y vestidos: A la cama- insistió, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en una esquina de sus labios.

-¿Y usted? – preguntó, deslizando el objeto por sobre el escritorio hacia él

-Te seguiré – dijo, tomándolo y devolviéndolo a su lugar.

Isabelle le observó un instante, se levantó de su silla y luego se dispuso a ordenar los libracos y apuntes que había desplegado sobre el escritorio de su padre. Sonrió y comenzó a asentir.

-Eso está muy bien, en verdad es una decisión muy acertada – le felicitó – iré a la cama enseguida.

-Muchas gracias, querida, es bueno saber que hayas comprendido – contestó, enderezándose sobre su asiento, estirando la espalda sobre su respaldo, con un aire superior e indulgente que provocaron aún más la palabrería aguda de su hija

-Sí, por supuesto, el descanso ES necesario, sobre todo al llegar a la vejez - bromeó arriesgadamente, y aún así continuó con toda parsimonia -¿Por qué no se adelanta? El camino es largo escaleras arriba.

André clavó su precioso ojo sobre ella, levantándose de su puesto –Bueno, bueno ¿No estamos un poco graciosas el día de hoy? - arguyó picado, quitándole el libro que sus manos sostenían para golpear levemente la cabeza de la insolente con la dura superficie. Esta, al esquivarlo vio a la recién llegada.

-Aquella impertinencia es de costos elevados querida - dijo.

La sonrisa de ambos al verla en el umbral de aquella habitación, terminó por alivianar la carga y entibiar su espíritu. Aquel fue su refugio, al menos esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pues, ...no es mío =)

* * *

**Peregrinus**

1° Parte: Después de la caída

* * *

Capítulo II

* * *

André observó a su hija caminando hacia su madre. Su corazón se tornó tibio y ligero; no había algo mejor que eso para terminar un día.

Una cena, y conversaciones había compartido con la primera, por lo tanto, de inmediato comenzó a tomar nota de la segunda; no le había visto desde una semana; veinte minutos, antes de haber despedido a Alexandre. Entonces su carácter ya se había demostrado irritable. Solo había dicho que el muchacho estaría bien y eso fue suficiente como para llevarla al borde de su escasa tolerancia. Ahora anotó su hora de llegada, las sombras en su rostro y el desgaste que hábilmente ella hizo retroceder al abrir sus brazos a aquella niña que ya casi la igualaba en altura. Oyó el cristalino y alegre sonido producido por sus voces y sonrió. Siempre agradeció que aquella unión permaneciera intacta a pesar de la circunstancias. _Son hermosas_ orgulloso pensó y se sentía privilegiado, por notar lo que otros no lograban. Es que a primera vista no podían llegar a ser más distintas. Una de cabellos oscuros y otra de dorados albos. Pero, compartían la misma sonrisa traviesa, los pómulos altos y una nariz que presentaba leves rugosidades cuando el gesto anterior aparecía; todo se desvanecía ante el aficionado, que no veía más que al padre enmarcando a su hija y a una desconocida transformando a la niña en una ninfa. Isabelle había heredado las gruesas hebras castañas de su padre, los ojos verdosos que embrujaban y el aire mediterráneo de una piel de alabastro.

El tono en la voz de la madre cambió. Observó que tomaba los hombros de su hija entre ambas manos, hablándole y dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos _una reprimenda_ infirió. No le preocupó: generalmente ambas llegaban a un acuerdo pacífico y así fue. La mujer dio un beso sobre la frente de la muchacha. –Lo discutiremos por la mañana – Oscar le dijo mientras se acercaba a despedir a su padre.

-En qué lió te has metido ¿no? – André dijo.

La muchacha sólo alzó las cejas, antes de recibir un segundo beso sobre su frente, voltear y retirarse.

-Buenas noches – dijo por último a ambos, asomando su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Oscar dirigió su atención a la salida, sonriéndole sutilmente. Conservó por un instante la suavidad del gesto y el breve encuentro con la muchacha bajo sus párpados, levemente cerrados; le sirvió para soportar el silencio en que sólo el crepitar de las llamas se oía. Cálidas llamas bajo una chimenea, intentaban entibiar aquella indescriptible atmosfera que comenzaba a separar sus cuerpos. Era distinta a la que, a pesar de ambos, compartieran hacía muchos años, antes de que ocurriera el feliz y primer encuentro. Era distinta, pero igualmente reprimida e incómoda.

Cuando Oscar alzó su mirada hacia él, André recordó el hormigueo en su pecho, el ansia en sus manos. Su memoria le devolvió los puntos y referencias exactas de un camino que había recorrido en innumerables ocasiones, sus dedos sobre mejillas arreboladas, muslos mórbidos y blanquísimos recibiéndolo, acogiéndolo en un abrazo. No pudo olvidar, la línea suave y alargada que le guiaba hasta un cuello cubierto por finas pelusillas doradas, el comienzo de una melena dorada y sedosa en donde hundiera su nariz y descansara su rostro después del cansancio. No se habría extraviado, de haber acortado la distancia, de haberla saludado con el apropiado y falso beso en la mejilla, bajo aquel recato en donde una promesa se escondía, pues entre ambos solían haber sonrisas bañadas en complicidad, miradas húmedas e infantiles. Se habría apropiado de sus manos y luego del resto de su cuerpo, derritiendo su cremosa piel bajo el leve contacto de su palma. Así divagaba su mente, aún, a pesar de todo.

André mantuvo la distancia con la recién llegada, pero se permitió sonreírle y apreciar su figura. –Es tarde- le recriminó una vez que comenzó a oír los pasos de Isabelle alejándose.

-El uniforme hace maravillas – replicó, abriéndose camino hacia la silla que Isabelle ocupara, apropiándose del libro que ella leyera; una excusa para acercarse a él.

-Oscar – André rió escondiendo el temblor que provocara su caminar, su proximidad. Le causaba gracia que hablara de sus prendas como si de una capa de invisibilidad se tratara.

Ella le miró de reojo, un gesto burlón apenas se desplegó en su boca - Un civil como tú no lo entendería – dijo igual de risueña mientras tomaba asiento. Depósitó el libro de regreso sobre el escritorio y arrojó su espalda contra el mullido respaldo, dejando que sus brazos colgaran de los codos de este.

André pensó en una contraofensiva: Una vez fue su granadero. Guardó el comentario y el deseo de tocar dos mejillas en el lugar que su hija llamara "El lugar secreto" porque no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia. -¿Estás bien?

-Fue un largo día- contestó al cerrar sus ojos

-Sí, lo fue – observó, apoyándose sobre el borde del escritorio que había compartido con su hija, inclinó su cabeza y se obligó a observar el libro que le había arrebatado. Acarició el lomo este.

Ante el silenció, Oscar entreabrió sus ojos. Ladeó su cabeza apoyando su mejilla sobre el borde del respaldo y observó el movimiento de los dedos del padre; notó que su mano izquierda se encontraba muy cerca de él, que si la elevaba tocaría su muslo, un poco más, y fácilmente sus manos. Nuevamente sus pensamientos comenzaron a brotar, incesantes, desbordándose uno a uno. Tenía tanto qué decirle: cuanto ansiaba su presencia, cuanto le extrañaba, que si todo hubiese sido distinto… antiguas angustias se multiplicaron y renovaron, obligando a las más recientes a rebozar del recipiente que las contenían -Por qué he de decidir por él – murmuró, pensaba que si hablaba más alto su voz se quebraría.

André se percató de que le observaban -Te refieres a nuestro hijo -contestó el sabelotodo, asertivo como siempre.

Ella frunció el seño pero el "nuestro" le agradó. Sonrió, elevó su mano hasta el codo de la silla, unos centímetros sobre este, esperando una señal –Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que diré a continuación – la sonrisa se desvaneció y su mano descansó: André se había levantado del escritorio.

-Años de experiencia – suspiró acercándose a un librero – y paciencia – agregó. El libro encajó en medio de otros. Lo había hecho adrede; sabía que al voltear se encontraría con un par de cejas ceñudas –Hace algunos días NUESTRA Hija… – remarcó con un aire travieso, sabiendo que le haría sonreír nuevamente -… fue a mi encuentro: era su día libre, pensé que estaría contigo.

-¿Te dijo lo que hizo? - Oscar negó con un gesto –Aquel era el plan: Llegó temprano, como siempre suele hacerlo, mientras esperaba por mí, inicié una conversación. De un momento a otro me encontré hablando sola… – era una voz baja, una corrida de palabras que iban como un rezo amargo, de súbito las notas se dispararon cuesta arriba – ¡No es gracioso André! – Explotó al oír una carcajada contenida – Por Dios, recuerdo alguna vez haberle enseñado modales.

Sí, le habían abandonado, dejándola como una lunática que gustaba de conversaciones con los seres invisibles que habitaban su oficina.

El aire templado y parsimonioso que gobernaba a Isabelle, hacía pensar que sus límites de tolerancia llegaban a ser angélicos, lo cual era cierto, sin embargo los ángeles viven en el cielo e Isabelle se hallaba habitando la tierra. Sabía que al referir lo sucedido a su padre, recibiría alguna amonestación de parte de este. Pero André la hbía visto llegar a su oficina apagada y descompuesta, ante esto había optado por un trato abierto e indulgente. Poco a poco, en tranquila conversación la joven había ido cediendo terreno a su padre. El buen humor fue clave para esto. Lo cierto es que con su madre, hasta entonces, no se había atrevido. Pero en muchas ocasiones había sido testigo de aquella estrategia, y quizo saber qué iba detrás del trato que daba a su hermano cuando este decaía en rabietas. Isabelle le explicó, que todo estaba en aprovechar el rapto de emociones de la manera adecuada, pues existía un momento en que la ira llegaba a tomar tales dimensiones, que el resto del mundo, bien podía dejar de existir, "Yo incluida" había dicho con halito de tristeza "quedarse habría sido digno de un masoquista" agregó y no se dio cuenta que con eso había dado un duro golpe a su padre. Sin embargo, André había soportado el embate, carraspeó e intentó confortarla, diciéndole que simplemente imposible habría sido que su madre la olvidara pero, cuestionó la teoría planteada, a Alexandre quizás pudo haberlo burlado, pero Oscar era un asunto completamente distinto "Padre, tardé sólo algunos minutos en salir de Los Celestinos, de haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia, habría salido a cazarme con sus mastines". André le reprendió por aquel comentario, pero tuvo que admitir para sí mismo, por experiencias previas, que la indignante especulación era bastante cercana a la realidad, con la excepción de los mastines. "Entiendo tu disgusto, pero existen mejores modos para exigir respeto, sobre todo de tu madre, debes tener paciencia" le había aconsejado

"Sí" había murmurado, un tono monótono, casi hastiado. André había alcanzado su mano, un segundo intento por reforzar a la joven.

"Le conoces bien querida, existe una razón detrás de todo esto; no hay motivo para angustiarte: no es tu culpa"

Isabel había asenstido "¿Sabe que Alexandre la visitó antes de irse?" le había dicho con aquel tono lastimero, el mismo que utilizaba siendo pequeña, cuando su hermano la excluía de algún juego.

Alexandre. _Por supuesto. Vaya con ese niño_, pensaba André. Al recordar a su hijo, se dividía entre la hilaridad y el disgusto, una risa y un rezongo mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz, tratando de evadir una jaqueca.

-Isabelle cometió un error. Pero, tu trato fue injusto – dijo optando por no delatar a Isabelle. Esperaba otro debate pero Oscar lo sorprendió, calladamente ella asintió. Viéndola en tal disposición, aprovechó para pujar más lejos, acercó una silla y tomó asiento frente a ella - Qué querías decir con "decidir por él" – insistió. Algo andaba mal: Prefería ver a Oscar como un demonio, pues la melancolía que le afectaba ahora llegaba a alarmarlo mucho más.

Luego de un suspiro, Oscar introdujo su mano al interior de su chaqueta – ¿André…Tú? – pensó en el André de ocho años, él y ella enterrando tesoros bajo un roble, detrás de ellos la mansión, detrás de ellos sus familias y la vida de antes y después y después hasta el presente.

-¿Si?

-Nada – dijo retirando exactamente eso: nada ¿Por qué someterlo al mismo suplicio del cual era víctima? Los dibujos de Alexandre permanecieron sobre su seno izquierdo – Isabelle se ve cansada – dijo.

-Lo sé - replicó. Pero, André había observado el ir y venir de aquella mano, en medio la había visto tambalear. Concluyó que la "Nada" era algo importante.

Siempre causó sorpresa que este hombre de equilibrado temperamento perdiera sus cabales. La costumbre hace el hábito; no había costumbre. Oscar cerró sus ojos nuevamente, sumergiéndose en la atmósfera tranquila que creyó sería conservada por su acompañante. Lo imaginó cerca, descansando a su lado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez compartieran el mismo lecho.

-Basta – notas sombrías se oyeron

Oscar abrió sus ojos en una pregunta, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras su espalda se volvía rígida al separarla del mullido respaldo.

-Qué sucedió – André insistió

* * *

Mucho sucedió antes de que Alexandre decidiera escribir aquella carta a su madre. Muchos eventos provocaron tal determinación.

La voluntad de sus padres era tomar un lugar en lo que llamaban una Nueva Era. Un nuevo modo de pensar se gestaba al finalizar un siglo. Todos comenzaron a proyectar sueños que creyeron una vez inalcanzables. Pero comenzar las bases de esta Nueva Era, no resultó una tarea sencilla. Los nacimientos nunca son sencillos.

Aun podía recordar el inicio de esa nueva vida. Se había sentido envuelto en tanto dolor, que su cuerpo y mente preferían mantenerle dormido, haciéndole despertar nada más que para las tareas más básicas. Sólo agradecía su dorada presencia, cercana, al alcance de sus manos, como siempre deseó que fuera.

Agosto había comenzado. Cuatro días después, los disturbios habían sido calmados por las medidas que la Asamblea Constituyente tomara. El Régimen Feudal había sido abolido.

Sintió que una mano levantaba su nuca, y una voz le alentaba a beber un poco de agua.

"¿Lo has oído Oscar?" una voz familiar preguntó, cuando volvió a sentir su cabeza hundiéndose entre telas profundas.

"Sí, Bernard" contestó ella cuando el dorso de sus dedos los sintió sobre su mejilla "lo he oído"

"Cómo se encuentra"

"Mejor" alcanzó a oír y volvió a irse.

Oscar tenía una expresión muy nítida en su rostro, al menos para él. Como todos, se veía agotada, pálida, con dos violáceas medias lunas, una bajo cada ojo, resaltando aún más el inusual zafiro de estos. Pero era ahí, justo allí, en aquellas ventanas, en donde las luces se habían reducido a la nimia llama de una vela. Pero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de algo, antes de que la angustia le atacara, volvía dormir.

A los días, seria y solemne, tomó asiento a su lado y lo supo "Nana falleció André". El efecto fue instantáneo, en el iris verde de su único ojo, ella vio el silencio y la desolación en medio de un páramo. Nada dijo André, la muerte petrifica todo, incluso a los vivos; el asombro le hizo permanecer callado, fijando su mirada sobre ella y luego en la nada, buscando algo que tuviese sentido: moverse tenía perfecto sentido. Enseguida él hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero a ella la encontró por delante, evitando el riesgo que el esfuerzo que aquel impulso implicaba. Conmovida estaba, pero firme le habló "André, escúchame: no tienes nada que hacer, nada de qué preocuparte, todo está resuelto, querido…" dijo mientras él negaba en silencio, contrayendo los músculos de su rostro para no ceder el paso de un alarido y un llanto "Lo siento" sollozó junto a él, abrazándole y acariciándole como a un niño.

Siendo su único nieto, él debía ocuparse de Madame Glacé. Eso fue lo peor para André. Pero, aquella madrugada del 15 de Julio en que debieron efectuarse los preparativos para el ama de llaves de la familia Jarjayes, el aún se encontraba sumergido en tinieblas. Cuando otro de los lacayos de la familia fue enviado, Oscar tomó su lugar. Se le informó que ninguna de las ganancias del desleal nieto, serían ocupadas "Monsieur Grandier, no ha de tomarse tales molestias" el valet le había dicho, "La familia ha de ocuparse de sus sirvientes, pero ya que los efectos y ganancias de Madame Glacé y nieto, se encuentran bajo el gobierno y autoridad del Conde de Jarjayes…Es preciso que su sirviente esté presente"

"Él se encuentra indispuesto y no es mi sirviente" espetó gris, pero amenazante "qué día tomará lugar su entierro" demandó saber.

"Mañana a las horas del mediodía, Monsieur Oscar"

"Allí estaré" dijo. El lacayo se inclinó en señal de despedida, pero ella interrumpió la mitad del gesto "¿Mi padre le envió?"

"Madame de Jarjayes envió esta encomienda" contestó levantando su mirada hacia ella brevemente, para luego bajar los óculos como era apropiado al encontrarse frente a uno de sus amos. No sabía que en cuestión de semanas ya no tendría que seguir haciéndolo y que el hábito sería todo lo que le pesaría en su espalda, para inclinarse.

"Muy bien. Asegúrese de notificar mi presencia. Puede retirarse"

Semanas después, André ya lograba sostener conversaciones completas. Significaba que su padecimiento había menguado, que podía oír, escuchar y registrar los sonidos a su alrededor; alegría, tristeza, rabia, dolor, los sentía y reconocía en quienes los portaban. Era un hombre tuerto, pero hacía años que conocía los hábitos, gestos y sonidos que provenían de aquella mujer que se hacía pasar por un hombre. Fue entonces cuando Oscar decidió contarle lo sucedido, pero no todo. Por un tiempo logró mantener oculto lo demás, ya que en cuanto las preguntas de su hombre comenzaban a escarbar demasiado, ella omitía o se retiraba de la habitación. Excusas no faltaron, con tal de no referirse al encuentro que había acaecido entre ella y sus padres.

Sin duda algo había acabado, y los cambios continuarían siendo severos. Cuando la declaración de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano fue promulgada, la abolición de los privilegios de la nobleza y el clero ya habían sido afianzados.

Los disturbios entre ciudadanos parecieron disolverse. El cambio realmente venía a ellos y se materializaba en grandes esperanzas. La aristocracia ya no tenía riqueza, propiedad, por lo tanto el poder coercitivo sobre ellos se debilitaba, no les podían dominar o poseer; finalmente se habían descubierto como seres iguales al resto. Pero esto, estaba lejos de ser aceptado, tanto por ellos como por la gran masa de plebeyos que desconfiaban de las reminiscencias de su fina palabrería.

André había permanecido ausente de los alborotos del mes anterior. "El gran miedo" se le había llamado a la quema de mansiones, propiedades, asaltos y asesinatos perpetrados en alrededores de París, tampoco supo sobre el estado caótico y expectante dentro de este.

Al finalizar Agosto, André fue mudado hacia el hogar de una pequeña familia de nombre Chatelet. Fue sólo un cambio de escenario, ya que apenas llegaron a aquella casa de la calle de L'odeon fue a parar directo a una cama, por órdenes de Oscar sin lugar a dudas.

Fue bueno salir y respirar algo de aire. Paris no había cambiado mucho. Se dio cuenta de que las calles seguían igual de angostas y oscuras, finas, perfumadas y malolientes, que el primer piso de la casa en donde había sido hospedado era la base de tres pisos más y un quinto en plena construcción. Muchas estructuras como esta, crecían en la ciudad, oscureciendo los callejones a plena luz del día, obligando a los caseros que arrendaban sus cuartos superiores a mantener velas encendidas durante toda una jornada. Sí, también le agradó ver y sentir sobre su rostro la luz del día. Dentro del vaivén del carruaje, dispuso su atención hacia las ventanillas y hacia afuera. Pero al dejar la calle de Saint Sabine, pudo ver qué había cambiado; la enorme mole de piedra habia sido reducida a escombros. Fue extraño, la costumbre y el hábito lo hicieron así, extraño y extraño es empezar desde la nada "A veces ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo" Bernard comentó, poco a poco fue dibujando una sonrisa que tambaleaba por el asombro de lo que creyó imposible. "Pero es cierto" contestó Oscar "lo hicimos" agregó ausente, entonces alcanzó la mano de André en busca de apoyo, para seguir digeriendo lo que había hecho.

El sistema monárquico no había sido eliminado del todo. La gente aún amaba a su rey y la asamblea se sentía inclinada a favorecer un trabajo en equipo, una Monarquía constitucional; la figura del rey se debilitaba pero aún no desaparecía. De muchos modos lo anterior se manifestó: El castigo a la indiferencia y rebelión de los regimientos de la Guardia Francesa no fue severo, no lo fue en absoluto. Una reprimenda fue todo lo que recibieron. Desde la siega hecha a la Prisión de la Bastilla, aquellos granaderos fueron convertidos en los héroes del tercer estado. Estampas xilográficas retrataban a la Bastilla y a quienes la habían derrocado. Líricas adornaban los bordes de aquellas impresiones, canciones que loaban la gran hazaña de los habitantes.

Esta horrible fortaleza

No existe más;

Todo centellea con ardor;

Sus muros están arrasados.

Fuera, vergonzosa esclavitud

¡Fuera, era del hierro!

Gente de Francia, tomen coraje

Bajo Luis y Necker.

Quince cómplices de su unión con aquella comandante, llegaron a visitarle al finalizar Agosto, haciéndole saber las noticias de la popularidad del disuelto regimiento. Eran sencillas y simples hojas sueltas, con ilustraciones predominando sobre su superficie ya que iban dirigidas al vulgo semi-letrado. Frescas desde la imprentas de la calle Saint Jacques, los _canards_ se hechaban a volar por el mínimo de los costos, paseándose de mano en mano y de boca en boca. No se trataba de pinturas, lienzos únicos e irrepetibles, o manuscritos encuadernados con hilos y láminas de oro y plata. La imagen serializada llegaba a todos por igual.

André guardó las impresiones en donde Oscar no pudiese verlas. Fue inútil, hacia semanas las tiras de imágenes habían aparecido en las calles. Triunfantes, los insurgentes se paseaban con la cabeza de Launay a las afueras de la prisión; el traidor que disparara contra ellos fue convertido en trofeo público y multiplicado por doscenas.

Por primera vez Alain no quiso romper la burbuja en que ambos se hallaban. Bastó con que viera a André, postrado en una cama, convaleciente, intentando maquillar muecas de dolor con su eterno buen humor, pero sin armas con las cuales defenderse de su afilada lengua. "Y el fin de mi carrera militar ha llegado" André rió. Por la salud de su amigo, Alain optó por mordérsela, lo más fuerte que pudo. Antes de que la Guardia Francesa fuera disuelta por el rey, Oscar había renunciado formalmente a su puesto, pero aún vestía pantalones, medias y zapatos de varón. Esperó a que el resto de los invitados se marcharan para comenzar un interrogatorio "¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó. Carraspeó y atajó lo que realmente deseaba averiguar ¿Quién podría llamarle esposa de Grandier en público? ¿Acaso se les permitiría establecer un contrato matrimonial? ¿Dejará de ser Monsieur?

"En mejores condiciones" respondió con un gesto de su mano derecha, denotando la entereza de su maltratado cuerpo. "Su familia era Aristócrata y en parte, gracias a ella, ya no lo son; puedes sacar tus conclusiones, Alain"

Alain chasqueó la lengua y curvó un lado de sus labios en una mueca "Mientras más alto más dura es la caída" reflexionó "lo había olvidado"

"Sí"

"En dónde se encuentra"

"Recibió una llamada de algunos representantes" respondió, luego comenzó a ausentarse, su mente iba con ella. La imaginó subiendo a un carruaje en compañía de Bernard, le había rogado que fuera con ella "Creo que tiene que ver con un nuevo puesto"

Alain asintió "También recibí una llamada. Le llaman Guardia Nacional" dijo y André asintió igualmente "resulta que hay demasiados neófitos por entrenar"

"¿Entonces, te unirás?" preguntó, volviendo a fijar su atención en su visita "que estés a su lado sería de gran ayuda" agregó con una pátina de indiferencia.

Alain le observó un momento, luego acercó una silla a la cabecera del lecho. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero luego se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando su mentón sobre un puño, entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró "En qué estás pensando André, qué hay de ustedes"

"No la abandonaré, si es lo que estás sugiriendo" aclaró "quiero que sea feliz Alain"

Alain retrocedió, rascó su cabeza con impaciencia "Una paliza te arreglaría el seso: es una fortuna que aún no te hayas recuperado del todo"

André rió entre dientes "No lo entiendes Alain, apenas sí le conoces; si renuncia, sería como cortarle las manos"

"Asumo que la alentaste a asistir a aquella reunión ¿O me equivoco?"

Oscar le había prometido que después de la batalla, se desposarían "Será hora de nuestra boda" había dicho no mucho antes de que recibiera un disparo. Pero, en aquel mes de Septiembre, fue nombrada como uno de los oficiales de la Guardia Nacional. Por dos semanas entrenaría a los voluntarios de este nuevo orden militar, junto a otros oficiales, plebeyos y antiguos aristócratas, como ella, eran ciudadanos de Francia; aquella realización la llenó de un júbilo que jamás pudo componer en palabras cuerdas. Alain fue testigo de ello y tuvo que admitir que André tenía razón, cómo apartarla de aquel mundo. Codo a codo, organizarían depósitos de hombres, patrullas y destacamentos, el hecho de que escasearan de insumos y pertrechos para mantener a aquellos inexperimentados hombres, no le desanimaron, los retos parecían alimentarla, hacerle olvidar trabas y tristezas.

Poco antes de que Septiembre acabara, se retiraría.

André comenzó a verle todas las mañanas, todos los días, luciendo un brillo peculiar en su semblante, tomando siestas de las cuales despertaba a saltos, fugas que a trastabilladas emprendía fuera de la habitación; algo le ocultaba, y podía adivinar que tenía relación con el abandono de su puesto. Oscar no perdió sus manos, pero sí buena parte de su apetito, que por lo demás, ya era bastante exiguo. Impenetrable permaneció ante sus cuestionarios, pero una madrugada, cuando le sorprendió inclinada sobre una jofaina, halló su oportunidad. Demasiado vulnerable se encontraba. Su rostro denotaba culpa, labios apretados, órbitas amplias y húmedas. Era como la urgencia por confesar un crimen y ser absuelto. André escuchó lo que ya había adivinado en la apagada mirada de su amada Oscar desde que despertara a la vida. Pudo imaginarla, mientras relataba con un hilo de voz: de pie y sin expresión, una firme fachada soportando el peso de una severa arenga carente de misericordia. Sabía que el General poseía dones, pero ante el deber, al defender principios e ideales, aquel hombre era capaz de dejar toda ternura, amor y simpatías, incluso hacia su propia familia.

Aunque la destitución sería anulada como medida disciplinaria en años venideros, Oscar aceptó el designio de su padre, no buscó restaurar su origen, después de todo ya había renunciado a su nombre, había sido su voluntad desprenderse de la vida que había llevado. El día en que Madame Glacé realizara su última despedida, ella arribó al lugar que una vez fuera su hogar. Lo esperaba y fue tal y como lo imaginó: el llanto de su madre, en obediente silencio al lado de su padre, su padre; siempre inalcanzable. La frialdad de su rostro contraído, sus ojos, dos duros zafiros clavándose sobre ella, pero fue allí mismo en donde encontró lo inesperado. "Sus ojos, André" no dejó de repetirlo interrumpiendo sus sollozos. Estaba acostumbrada, a la severa y colérica disposición de su padre, al trato distante y a las reservadas demostraciones de afectos. Sus ojos, decía Oscar, el valor agregado en estos era distinto y no supo interpretarlo más allá de la evidente y nunca antes vista repugnancia que vertían sobre ella, el producto de su traición. El general Jarjayes no era ningún tonto, lo supo antes que su desprevenida hija, al respecto no dijo nada o no pudo; cómo mencionar tal abominación "¡Largo!" alcanzó a decir, antes de que su voz ronca y de bajos tonos, fuera consumida por su propia ira. Y por qué no imaginarlo, después de todo el lacayo le había hecho saber una vez que deseaba huir con ella. Por qué no imaginar lo peor.

Oscar le había ayudado a regresar a su lecho. Luego había sido invitada a descansar a su lado. "Qué me sucede" susurró. Una mañana tras otra había amanecido con ambas manos abrazando a su vientre. No se sentía enferma a menos que olfateara algún alimento. Podía estar perfectamente bien un momento y al siguiente vomitar sobre las botas recién lustradas de un camarada.

"Estarás bien" André había dicho, besando sus mejillas, abrazando su nuca. Estaba recostado, sentado, su espalda descansando sobre dos almohadas, ella se encontraba envuelta por su brazo derecho, su rostro muy cercano al suyo, su narices casi se tocaban. Lentamente acariciaban sus labios, rozando y humedeciendo las superficies, una contra otra, hasta unirlos en interminables y hambrientos besos. Ya casi amanecía y apenas podían visualizar sus rostros en la penumbra, solo pequeños brillos y leves contornos, mientras percibían la tibieza sus alientos, contrastando con el aire matutino. André había apartado un mechón de su frente, creyó saber a qué le temía: "No estás enferma. Ha de ser el agua: los aguadores la acarrean desde el Sena"

"Gracias al cielo esta casa posee una fuente" suspiró "estaba cansada de esperar a que se asentara la mierda" dijo rompiendo en carcajadas, pero el buen humor despareció, un manchón de nubes negras en un día soleado.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro, a la luz del alba André la pudo ver y tocar. A su vez Oscar registraba como una pupila rodeada por esquemas verdes recorría cada elemento, examinando, preguntando y buscando una respuesta en sus facciones.

"Por qué renunciaste" André preguntó. De pronto se tornó ceñudo "no digas que fue por mí"

Oscar no lo negó, su sonrisa traviesa apareció, una niña, una mujer traviesa y consentida, que hasta entonces seguía siendo. La razón que André proponía era cierta, pero no había sido aquella que le urgiera a precipitar sus acciones. Levantó su torso, apoyando su peso en un costado, entornó sus ojos y realizó su propio examen sobre André.

"Aún me amas" preguntó, su expresión se había tornado expectante.

La observó extrañado, casi molesto, ¿aún lo dudaba? Pero eso no evitó que disfrutara de aquella inversión de roles; ¿ella afectada por la ansiedad? Nunca lo habría imaginado "Te amo, y no vuelvas a dudarlo" retornó con firmeza.

Ella endureció su ceño, su expresión grave, pero siguió tanteando "¿Soy tu esposa?" Exigió.

El pequeño espacio que distanciaba sus rostros se tornó turbio e inconsistente. Oscar jadeaba levemente. Pero, él estaba seguro, no la dejaría escapar.

"Lo eres" respondió apartando los mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente, haciendo un camino desde esta hacia su nuca y hasta la suave curva de su quijada. Ella realizó el mismo movimiento y camino sobre él pero con ambas manos, tampoco lo dejaría ir "Por qué lo hiciste" insistió devolviendo el aire inconsistente, el que siempre se interpuso en el camino.

Oscar movió su cabeza "No estoy segura" dijo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, descansando su frente sobre la de él. André no dijo nada ante aquella ambigua respuesta, eran evidentes los malestares que la mantenían en el letargo. No eran las mejores condiciones que un oficial debía presentar, mucho menos al momento de rearmar las bases de un ejército francés que se hallaba en la más completa miseria.

"Vaya par somos" bromeó, al sentir que el peso sobre su rostro cedía aún más ante el cansancio.

"Veamos quien se recupera primero" dijo tendiéndose a su lado, a los pocos minutos el sueño llegó a ella.

No estarían seguros sobre qué le aquejaba hasta el siguiente mes de Octubre, cuando su ropa dejara de ajustarse apropiadamente; la razón para haber renunciado, transformandola. Día a día una ciudadana se hacía más evidente en ella y el lugar de una ciudadana no estaba en el ejército.

André recordó que Oscar no había tardado en renovar su proposición, pero no sería tan fácil complacerla esta vez. Las circunstancias se harían aún más complejas de lo que él esperaba. André Grandier era un hombre, un ciudadano libre, eso estaba claro…Pero Oscar… después de la caída, quién es Oscar.

* * *

Nota: aún he de colocar la bibliografía que ocupé...disculpen.


End file.
